Season 1:Journey Of Heroes
''Ninjago:Journey Of Heroes ''is the first installment in the franchise.It is going to be preceded by Season 2.This season will have the number of 13 episodes.The series premieres on September 27,2019. Episode 1:The Battle For Ninjago September 27,2019 40 years ago,the ninja team made their final stand to their final villain and got victory,now in the year 2049,a new ninja team will rise to defeat the Shadow Master and will learn the art of the Shadow Spinjitzu-in the Cursed Realm,Lloyd will want to find a way to escape after he was imprisoned there by the Overlord. Episode 2:Secrets Of The New Ninja September 27,2019 Master Floyd is training the new ninja-Kian The Master of Fire, Conner The Master Of Earth, Jack The Master Of Lightning, Zion The Master Of Ice, Natalie The Master Of Water, and Logan The Master Of Energy.While the ninja are on patrol,they spot the new henchmen (Adachi and Galaxin). Episode 3:Saving The Captured September 27,2019 When the new ninja team get captured,Master Floyd and Logan must find a way to save and free them. Episode 4:The Plan To Stop The Shadows September 27,2019 As the ninja are escaping the Shadow Realm,the darkness followes them into Ninjago City which creates chaos.The ninja team must find a way to put the Shadow Monsters Back Into their realm before it is to late. Episode 5:Fire Master Coming On September 28,2019 Trapped in the Shadow Realm,Kian must find out how to see his powers to escape the Desolate Realm and how to defeat the Shadow Lord before he suffocates Ninjago in the shadows. Episode 6:Destiny Is My Legacy Coming On September 28,2019 Back In Ninjago,Kian warns the ninja about the threat of the Shadow Master,they figure out that the Shadow master is also blood related To Logan. Episode 7:The Prince Of Energy Coming On September 28,2019 Logan must come back to Ninjago City to finish his prince duties,not wanting to do it,he is grounded for a whole week-the remaining members of the ninja team face the looming threat of the Shadow Master as he grows into his full strength,but then they find out who he is. Episode 8:Saving Ninjago’s King Coming On September 28,2019 Having learned that Lloyd was turned evil in the Cursed Realm,The Ninja team must use all their power to change him back before it’s too late. Episode 9:The Princess Of Ninjago Coming On September 28,2019 The ninja team has rescued Lloyd from the Shadows,but the Shadow Master was only keeping Lloyd captive so that his cultists can capture Leah,Haru’s girlfriend and the next queen of Ninjago. Episode 10:Truest Potential Coming On September 29,2019 In order to take down the shadows and spread out the Light,the ninja team must travel to the Temple Of Light to unleash their true potential. Episode 11:My Past,My Brother Coming On September 29,2019 6 years ago,Haru has always been Logan‘s older brother.Logan always wanted to find his own place in the world and little did he know that years later he will. Episode 12:A Ninja’s Loyalty Coming On September 29,2019 The ninja team are heading out of the Dark island but get caught in a thunderstorm. Episode 13:The Day Of The Shadows __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Coming On September 29,2019 Haru,the original ninja team,the outsiders and the new ninjas must come together to take down the Shadow Master and his captured Shadow Followers. Gallery 84950DFB-EF1F-49A7-8B55-86021648C375.jpeg|Kian the son of Kai and Skylar.The older brother of Sky and has a relationship with Logan. A9515B48-E846-4450-8F5C-3FC060899ADB.jpeg|Jack the son of Jay and Nya.The male twin.In a relationship with Kara. C78C6FD2-FB31-4A7A-96A4-E5B5FF62426C.jpeg|Conner is the son of Cole and Amira.He is in a love triangle with Natalie and Logan. 7E8D8E37-0ECE-4BB7-8D2E-8C05F4B4840D.jpeg|Logan is the son of Lloyd and Harumi.He is the nephew to his father’s brother,Floyd.He is the prince of Ninjago.He has a crush on Kian. FBCD7992-8770-410E-9450-A7418A09A956.jpeg|Zion is the created son of Zane and Pixal.He will be like his father,to protect those that cannot protect themselves. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Golden Master's Series